Random Event of Days
by Shadow38383
Summary: Ichigo runs into Road and Allen while finishing off a hollow and later reunites with and old friend. What could go wrong? This is kind of random, I started writing and this happened. Parings: Ichigo x Rukia; Allen x Road; Ishida x Orihime; Tatsuki x OC Language warning action is later. Will add chapters if requested.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is something that got stuck in my mind and expanded into a cross over when I began to write it, and Ive changed my writing structure a bit so I hope its easier to read. I hope you enjoy it.

I own nothing except the character Yuffie in ch.5 (My own custom character)

_Dream_

**flashback**

Ichigo stared at the two people sleeping at his couch. Normally he wouldn't give a damn about people unless they were in danger, but these two looked and acted so out of place that for a moment he thought they were crazy when he met them earlier that day.

**Ichigo just finished off a Hollow in the park.**

**"Huh, there's** **been an unusually large** **amount of hollows appearing recently," he said to himself, "yet none of them have even put up a challenge...oh well, at least I don't have a certain someone nagging at me about how I still shouldn't let my guard down." Ichigo took a moment for himself to look up at the sky, 'I wish you'd at least visit though,' he thought to himself, 'believe it or not...I miss you...'**

**Ichigo was about to make his way home when a door appeared out of thin air in front of him. The door opened and two figures fell face first onto the ground in front of him. One of the figures was a man, or rather a short guy; with white hair, what Ichigo would make out as a scar on his eye in the shape of a pentacle with a gash that stretched from the bottom of it to just above his jaw line, and what Ichigo could only describe as a monstrous like claw as his arm. The second figure was a girl that appeared to be somewhat close to the guy's age; she had deep blue hair that stood somewhat like spikes causing Ichigo to think that it kind of resembled Tatsuki's hair, her skin was grey-like and she had what appeared to be cross shaped scars around her forehead.**

**The guy was the first to stand and help the girl up. The girl appeared to be puzzled by his action, though to Ichigo it appeared as though she enjoyed the fact that he was helping her.**

**"Road, where the hell did you take us?" the guy asked.**

**"I don't know Allen, really." Road replied taking a look at her surroundings and spotting Ichigo, "What's with the samurai look?" she asked him.**

**"Wha- you can see me!?" Ichigo was shocked, no normal person could see him...unless they were gifted or dead.**

**"Yeah, we can see you," Allen responded, "and as much as I'd like to know were we are," he paused for a moment, "Why are you dressed like that?"**

**"I can ask you the same, what's with the formal wear?" Ichico responded.**

**"Well, I've always worn this, what's wrong with- wait I'm getting off track here," Allen turned back to Road, "We may be in a different location, but that doesn't mean I won't beat you, leave you here, and go back."**

**"Allen, I just have to ask, why not kill me?" Road asked looking at him with a smirk, "I've killed some of your friends and so many people, why would you let me live?" Road was getting closer to Allen and Ichigo decided to watch the event in front of him unfold on its own.**

**"Because..." Allen was having a hard time coming up with the right words, "...because you like me..."**

**"Yes, that's true," Road replied, "but you still hate me don't you? Why would you care about my life when you hate me because I'm a Noah and your mission is to kill me?"**

**"Because I don't hate you for being a Noah!" Allen responded then he muttered something under his breath, "I hate you because I like you..." Allen hoped that Road didn't catch what he said, but Road's ears were sharp enough to hear him.**

**"R...really?" to say that Road was shocked was an understatement. She had take interest in Allen since they met, but she never thought he would accept her. She quickly dismissed the thought thinking that he was trying to manipulate her. Suddenly remembering the fact that someone else had been nearby and turned to Ichigo only to find him reading a news paper, this surprised Ichigo more that Road because he never reads the paper unless the headline is interesting.**

**"What are you doing?" Road asked**

**"Reading the paper, I got bored when your boyfriend there got all mushy." Ichigo responded dully.**

**Road turned to Allen who was slightly blushing at the fact that he was called her boyfriend, the thought even ran freely through his mind for a moment but it quickly fadded when he noticed something in Ichigo's newspaper. Allen's eyes went wide and he quickly snatched the paper from Ichigo's hands with enough force that the sides of it were torn off.**

**"Hey, what the hell!?" Ichigo was surprised at Allen's sudden movement but didn't budge from his place. Allen only held the paper in his hands shaking slightly.**

**"Allen...Allen...ALLEN!" Road finally got Allen's attention. Allen stared at her, not out of annoyance or anger, but shock giving her a what-the-hell-did-you-do kind of face. "What?" Road asked after seeing Allen stare at her for about a minute. Allen held the paper up to her face underlining the date with his thumb. Road was shocked.**

**"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you guys? You never seen a newspaper before?" Ichigo asked.**

**"Uhh...we have, but...that's not what rattled us," Allen replied, "Is this a joke or is the date correct?" Allen pointed at the date.**

**"What, have you been living under a rock or something? Of course it's the right date!" Ichigo responded.**

**Allen turned to Road, "I knew you could travel dimensions, but time? Since when could you do that!?"**

**"Don't look at me," Road snapped, "It was probably your stupid attack that messed up the space in the door I summoned that got us in this mess!" Road was flailing her arms in the air, "We missed the whole WAR!" Road froze at her words.**

**"Road...if we did miss the war...and we're still here...then the exorcists won." Allen replied with worry, "The Earl was defeated, but...Road, what happens to the Noah's?" Allen knew he should have been happy beyond all reason, but the thought that Road lost the people that she considered her family was eating away at him.**

**"They...they lose their powers...and become human..." Road replied shaking slightly, but her face became one of confusion, "Wait, the exorcists are also supposed to lose their power because their's no need of them afterward! How the hell do you still have yours!?" Allen looked down at his arm and realized he still had his Innocence activated.**

**"You're right, but-" Allen was cut off but the sound of an explosion nearby. Looking up he saw a water fountain nearby in pieces with Road nearby.**

**"I still have my own power," Road commented, "and if I still have my own power...I can get back!" Road was about to summon a door when she felt a hand grab her own. She turned around to find Allen, his eyes were staring deep into her.**

**"Road...maybe we don't need to go back." Allen commented. Road wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear some hope in his voice. "Maybe we were supposed to leave," Allen continued, "I mean...If the war was still on..." He nervous beyond all reason at this point, "I-if the war was still on...then we wouldn't have a chance at getting to know each other." Road was beyond shocked, originally she thought that he was trying to manipulate her by saying he liked her but what he just said brutally murdured the idea.**

**"Allen...I-" Road didn't know what to say. At this point Ichigo was asleep and snoring. He woke abruptly and sat up.**

**"Hate to spoil your moment here," Ichigo began, "but if you can see me then you can probably see Hollows, meaning they'll probably come after you. If we don't send them off they'll kill other people to get stronger by eating their soul"**

**Allen's eye suddenly activated, he could see a creature in the distance and the soul inside, but this was nothing like the Akuma's souls, this was the personality of the soul itself. Allen could see that this soul was in pain, not physically but emotionally. "Road, I know you're not the hero type, but I think we should help him get rid of these creatures." He commented as he saw three more appear.**

**Road laughed softly, "Well bring 'em on then, I needed to kill something ugly anyway."**

**Ichigo cut in, "If you're done talking now how about we beat these Hollows and then we go to my house and you explain what the hell is going on with you two?."**

**"Sure, but first long story short, we were enemies and now we were somehow sent two hundred years into the future." Allen commented.**

**"I'd like to say you're crazy, but I've seen enough shit to believe you." Ichigo replied with a smirk.**

'Allen Walker and Road Camelot' Ichigo thought to himself, 'Weird names, if I didn't try to hold back I probably would've laughed my ass off when they told me.'

"Ichigo!" He truned his head to see his sister Karin snapping her fingers at him, "I said, who are your friends?"

"Oh, the guy's Allen and the girl's Road." Ichigo replied. Karin chuckled. "What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know why, but his reminds me of the time you met Rukia." she replied quickly gasping and slapping her hands over her mouth, "I'm sorry Ichigo!"

"Its ok, don't worry about it." Ichigo replied.

"Hey, Ichigo!" called out Isshin. Ichigo readied himself for his father's attack, but it never came, "You have a package waiting for you at the door."

"Why didn't you bring it it?" Ichigo asked

"You need to sign for it." Isshin replied, "What kind of father would I be if I didn't make my son sign for his own packages?"

"A better one." Ichigo mumbled making his way to the front door. Ichigo signed for the package, which was large...and odd since he wasn't expecting anything. After signing he said thanks to the carrier, but the carrier didn't leave, "Don't you have other deliveries to make?" Ichgo asked sharply.

"None are as adorable as this one." replied the carrier.

Ichigo was confused and he removed the tape from the top of the box. He was about to open the top flaps when someone flew out of the box and into him knocking him down while they wraped their arms around his neck, "SURPRISE BAKA!"

"What the hell!?" Ichigo looked down at the person on him was met with shock, "R-rukia!?" Rukia just looked up at him. Ichigo couldn't hold back, "You stupid midget, do you know how long you've been gone!?" he said while wrapping his arms around her and pulling here as close as he could. Rukia was surprised, she didn't think she'd be missed this much.

"What's all the noise?" Road asked sleepily getting up from the couch to see Rukia on Ichigo, "Wow, now they mail you a girl? Guys must've stopped trying after two hundred years."

Rukia looked at Road puzzled, then turned to Ichigo with a questioning look while pointing at Road. "Long story." he replied.

"Road? what's going on?" Allen asked getting up and seeing the exact same thing as Road, "Whoa, you work fast Ichigo." Rukia quickly got off of Ichigo, both still blushing.

"So why'd you come in a box?" Ichigo asked.

"I was on my way here when I saw an advertisement," Rukia explained, "It said, 'The best way to get to those you care about' and it had the name of the company which happened to be nearby so I asked and then I was in a box."

Ichigo turned to the carrier who was smiling like a lightbulb. "It's true," he responded, "she came in asking to be mailed to your home, It was the funniest thing we'd ever heard so we decided to do it free of charge!" Ichigo knew better, there was a price, and his suspicions were confirmed by the camcorder he barely saw in the carrier's hand.

"Hey!" Ichigo sprang at the carrier, but he was already in his truck and sped off. Ichigo turned to look at the others, "Well I hope you like being on the web because people will be asking you about this for a while."

Later that day Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu left the house. Isshin was going to attend a medical conference for two weeks while Karin and Yuzu were going to spend that same timespan at a friends house, "And then there were four." Road commented.

"How about we watch a movie?" Rukia suggested, "You guys probably haven't seen one before have you?"

"We have." Allen responded, "Just because we're from two hundred years back doesn't mean we didn't have some of the tech here. Not that anyone outside the order knew."

"What are you gonna put?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"A Horror movie." Rukia responded. Ichigo led Allen to the kitchen to help him get the popcorn and Rukia used this chance to talk to Road, "Hey, Allen said you were the enemy where you two came from. Why aren't you trying to attack us or start that war again?" Road turned to face Rukia.

"I guess because Allen had a point," Road replied, "why go back to a war that already ended? Now I can at least have a chance with Allen."

"Have a chance?" Rukia asked surprised, "He practically screamed he wants to be with you!"

"Its just..." Road began, "I don't think I can change for him, there's a lot of things that are probably not to his liking and its not easy to stay away from those because they're me." Rukia took a seat at the middle of the couch and motioned for Road to sit next to her.

"Hey, I don't think Allen would want you to change," Rukia commented, "just the 'don't kill anyone' part but is that really something that defines you? I don't think so. You enjoy it, but if things do work out with you and Allen, then you can at least torture other girls in their dreams if they hit on him." Road looked up at Rukia with a malicious smile on her face.

Allen and Ichigo walked in as Road replied to Rukia, "You really have a good point there."

"What are you two up to?" Ichigo asked.

"Nooooothing" Rukia replied in a sweet voice. Ichigo knew very well that Rukia was up to something, but he let it go because he'd been dying to see this movie.

After placing the bowls of popcorn on the table in front of the couch Ichigo pressed play and took his seat next to Rukia. The guys were forced to the sides of the couch as the girls claimed the middle of the couch. Halfway through the movie, Rukia began to unconciously hold on to Ichigo from the suspense. Ichigo instinctively reacted and placed his arm around her and hugged her close. The plot line began to approach the climax and several of the cast were being killed, Rukia and Ichigo were horrified. Not because of the killings, but because Road was laughing and enjoying each moment, giving out a comment every now and then like "That was genius!" or "Oh, come on! I could have done that one better!" or even "Hmm...that one wasn't messy enough."

The movie ended and Allen remembered that the light switch next to him, he flipped the switch revealing a sleeping Road with her head on his lap. Ichigo and Rukia realized that they were still hugging and quickly pulled apart and looked the other way blushing.

"Uhh...you guys can use Rukia's room to sleep." Ichigo quickly stated.

"What about Rukia?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, what about me!?" Rukia chimed.

"Why are you complaining?" Ichigo snapped, "You never used it! You like my closet better than your own room for some reason!" Rukia started to reply, but Allen couldn't hear her as he had quietly left with Road in his arms headed for the room Ichigo lent them. Upon entering the room, Allen placed Road in the bed and pulled the blankets up to her neck. He was about to leave the room to look to a spare blanket or sleeping bag when he felt a tug. He turned to see Road asleep but her hand was gripping on to his, unwilling to let go. Allen began to pry off Road's hand when he saw her expression twist into pain, not from him removing her hand, but from what appeared to be a nightmare.

"Allen...don't go...its over...please stay...I...promise not to hurt...anyone... " Road spoke unconsciously. Allen couldn't help but let his remaining hatred for her fade away. He took a nearby chair and placed it in front of the bed and sat there, drifting off while caressing her hand with his thumb.

"Take the bed." Rukia looked at Ichigo, surprised by his words.

"The great and stubborn Ichigo? Giving up his bed to me without a fight?" Rukia commented, "The world is going to end, oh no!" She began to run in circles with her hands above her head, making the impression of a scared civilian. Ichigo didn't retort or even scrowl, he just grabbed a few spare blankets, placed them on the floor, and lied down.

"If you're done now, let's get some sleep." he commented, "We've got school tomorrow and we have two late registering students in the house, along with you having to explain why you didn't come the first few days."

"Fine." Rukia fell onto the bed and pulled up the covers, "Ichigo..."

"What?"

"The light's on."

Ichigo sighed as he got up and turned of the light. He was about to lie down when he heard Rukia, "Ichigo?"

"What now?"

"I'm...sorry I didn't visit earlier..." Ichigo was beyond stunned. Rukia was apologizing to him even though a few minutes ago they were back to the way things were.

"Its ok," He replied, "You're here now at least."

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"You think...you know you don't have to sleep on the floor," Rukia commented, "I'm only a guest."

"I'll take the offer," Ichigo said grinning victoriously, "The floor's too rough anyway." Rukia was about to jump off the bed when Ichigo crawled in, blocking her way out.

"Ichigo, you're in the way." She said irritaded.

"What? Do you have to go to the bathroom?" he asked sleepily, "For a gust you sure are bothersome. Rukia fell back and turned to face away from Ichigo with her back to him. She was about to drift away when she felt and arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to Ichigo. She was ready to elbow him in the gut and mutilate his body when she heard him whisper, "A guest I don't want to lose again you know."

Rukia felt her body freeze, she had been glad to see Ichigo again, but she never gave deep thought to what she felt about him. Maybe she could give him a chance. She let herself drift off in Ichigo's arms giving herself one last thought with a smile before she did, 'Baka.'


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was an early start for Ichigo as he had to be the one to help Allen and Road register for classes at their school so that he could keep an eye on them. Forcefully, Ichigo got up from his bed and got dressed. Eyes half open he made his way down stairs to the smell of something cooking, 'Mmm, something smells good.' Ichigo thought to himself. In the kitchen he was greeted by a plate of bacon, an egg omelet, and some orange juice. He sat down and began eat, waking him up completely making him remember that Yuzu wasn't home. "Who cooked?" he asked himself.

"I did." Ichigo was surprised by Rukia sitting down next to him. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"Its...actually good!" Ichigo replied while tasting his breakfast again to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "When did your cooking get better? I remember the first time you cooked, I thought we were going to have to call in a radiation team or something!"

Rukia glared at him, ready to punch him in the face, "I was not that bad of a cook! As for when I got better...well...I'm not sure, one day I just got the hang of it."

Road awoke to find Allen asleep in a chair next to the bed, still holding her hand. She tried to recall what led to this last night. Allen began to stir, quickly Road faked being asleep and Allen lifted his head to see Road 'asleep'. "Well better get up," Allen said lightly shaking Road awake, "Come on, Road. Ichigo said we were going to be registered at his school." Road nodded and got out of the bed.

The four of them left the house and were about halfway to the school, Allen and Road were talking along the way about wether or not they should find out how the war ended, while Ichigo and Rukia walked in silence unconsciously holding hands. "So, how far are we going to walk?" Road asked, "Its been almost fifteen minutes!" Allen turned to Road.

"I'm sure we're almost there." Allen replied turning to look at Ichigo.

"Yep," Ichigo replied, "Look ahead." A large building came into view and students began to increase in number. Ichigo saw two familiar girls, "Hey! Tatsuki! Orihime!" Both girls turned ad were about to wave hi but stopped. The four approached them and saw they had shocked faces, "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo..." Orihime began, she looked like she was about to break.

"So...when did you come back Rukia?" Tatsuki cut in, she had a nervous look on her face.

"Uhh...yesterday." Rukia replied unsure of what to make of their nervousness.

"Yeah, you should have seen it!" Road cut in, "She came out of a box that was mailed to Ichigo and then she was all over him!"

"ROAD!" Rukia shouted blushing heavily.

"Road you were asleep, I'm sure that's not really how it happened." Allen commented. Orihime couldn't take anymore and began to cry, running through between Rukia and Ichigo breaking their hold. That's when Rukia realized she was holding Ichigo's hand, the reason for their nervousness hit her like a bucket of bricks.

"Ichigo..." Rukia's soft voice caught his attention. Ichigo looked down and had the same reaction as Rukia.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki called out failing to stop her. "Couldn't you two have been a little more subtle? Rukia, you knew Orihime like Ichigo, how could you?" Rukia was at a loss for words.

"We feel the same way about each other Tatsuki," Ichigo cut in, "I wasn't about to let Orihime to be in a relationship that was based on a lie." He grabbed Rukia's hand and she felt her sadness lift a little.

"I'll go calm her down, see you in class i guess..." Tatsuki ran in the direction she last saw Orihime.

"Sooo...uhh, where do we go now?" Allen asked nervously attempting to change the subject.

"Get you into the school so we can make sure that you don't do anything destructive while we aren't there." Ichigo replied.

They went to registration and spent two hours getting things straight with the employees and the principle of the school. Finally, after another thirty minutes they were on their way to class.

"Alright, you no the drill, no killing other students." Ichigo's comment directed at Road.

"Oh, come on," Road whined, "What's a little harm done when you don't know the person?"

"Road, you promised not to kill anyone." Road looked at Allen with surprise. Allen mentally punched himself in the face. 'Damn it!' he thought, 'She was sleeping when she said that!'

"I never said that." Road replied. 'Not that I remember,' she thought to herself, '...wait was that dream I had last night? SHIT! I talk in my sleep! ...AND ALLEN HEARD ME!?' Road was utterly shocked, but then a thought came to her and a smile appeared on her face, "Oh, now I remember, but do you remember why I made that promise, Allen?"

'Whew, and here I thought she was going to kill me for overhearing her in her sleep.' Allen thought while taking Road's hand in his and replying, "Yep."

"If you're done with your moment now, we're here." Rukia scowled playfully, imitading Ichigo.

"ICHIGO BUDDY!" Ichigo stuck out his foot to prevent Keigo from hugging him. "Why are you so mean to your friend Ichigo?" Keigo asked with tears comically falling from his eyes. He turned to see Rukia and his face changed to one of immense happiness, "Rukia my sweet, you're ba-" Ichigo slammed his book into Keigo's face.

"Its good to see you and all Keigo," Ichigo commented, "but if you call Rukia 'your sweet' ever again, I'm going to have to rip your head off." Keigo was slow to register this and was about to shout out his realization when someone else beat him to it.

"You two are going out?" asked Ishida, "How long?"

"Just started." Rukia replied with a smile.

"How'd...Orihime...take it?" Ishida asked. As if on cue, Orihime walked into the class room avoiding everyone, even Taksuki who was trying to cheer her up. Ishida did the only thing he could think of and went to sit next to Orihime. He placed his arm around her and brought her close. Surprisingly, Orihime didn't try to push him away, instead she buried her face into his chest and began to cry.

The class room was awkwardly quiet until the teacher walked in and everyone began to take their seats and talk as if nothing happened. Orihime thanked Ishida and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to her seat. Ishida was stunned for a moment but quickly regained himself and took his seat.

"So students," the teacher began, "We appear to have two late registering students, would you please come up and introduce yourselves?" Allen and Road approached the front of the room. One of the guys thought it would be funny to tip Road's skirt as she passed by. Bad decision, however it was Road who was left with the most shock. Before she was able to choke the guy, Allen grabbed the guy's head and slammed it hard on his desk.

"Try that again...I dare you to!" Allen whispered to the guy with a vicious voice that Road never knew was possible for him. Allen took Road's hand and led her to the front of the room, intimidating other guys on the way.

"So, uhh..ladies first." the teacher commented.

"I guess, anyway my name is Road Camelot and as you saw I'm Allen's girlfriend." Road's face became dark and menacing, "and if any of you girls try to get close to him, I will haunt your dreams...Literally." Her voice sent chills down not just the girls spine, but the guys too. "So," Road continued, her voice changing to an innocent one, "Any questions?"

A girl shakily raised her hand. Road nodded for her to ask her question, "So... what do you like to do?" asked the girl, feeling she may regret her question.

Road faked thinking for a minute, "Well, I like candy, dangerous things, tourturing others, gore, poking dead things, and of course Allen!" Road finished smiling.

One guy burst out laughing, "Yeah right, and I like ponies and Unicorns." Everyone began to laugh at his joke.

Allen began to laugh and then slowly dropping to a serious tone as he said, "Yeah, haha, she's not joking." This made every student nervous.

"Uhh...why don't you introduce yourself Mr. uhh...Walker?" the teacher commented in an attempt to change the subject.

"Sure," Allen responded, "My name's Allen Walker, I'm actually a nice guy, so if you want to get to know me then go right ahead and ask questions."

"Yeah, dude, what happened to your eye?" one of the students asked.

"Uhh...well, I can't really explain that...lets just say I happened to make a terrible decision at the time..." Road could feel Allen's usual excitement drop.

"Hey, why do you wear a glove on one hand?" Another student asked.

"Let's just say I got into and accident around the same time I hurt my eye and...leave it at that." Allen replied.

"So, anymore annoying questions? You'd think people would want to know something about someone that isn't looks." Road commented.

"Yeah, then answer one last annoying question," one of the students commented, "Whats on your forehead? Paint, eyeliner, what?"

"Scars." Road replied. The room fell silent, "Don't ask." Road added.

"One last question, sorry if its annoying, but is that your natural hair color?" asked one of the girls.

"It is." Allen replied.

"Dude," one guy commented, "That is so cool! Its way better than Ichigo's!"

"Hey!" Ichigo started, "Since when has there been a contest for the coolest hair?"

"Since now, and you're second!" the guy replied.

"Ok, settle down." the teacher interrupted, "Thanks to the new students, we missed the entire class, you are dismissed for lunch." Cheers erupted from the class and everyone made their way out.

"What's for lunch?" Allen asked.

"Something outside of school, I'm buying!" Keigo responded.

"Biggest mistake of his life." Road whispered to Rukia.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Allen is...not normal when it comes to food." Road replied, "He can eat enough to feed twenty people!"

"Then this'll be fun." Rukia turned to Ichigo and was about to ask something when he cut her off.

"Hey, umm...how long are you going to stay here?" He asked. Rukia couldn't help but feel insulted.

"Why!?" She asked sharply, "Are you feeling bad for Orihime!? You want out already!?"

"What!? N-no! I meant because of the Soul Society, you know, with your place as Captain and all."

"Oh..." Rukia turned away from Ichigo, embarrassed that she overreacted, but she didn't show it for the sake of her pride. Ichigo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist in a comforting hug.

"I know you're sorry." He whispered with a small smile.

"Just because you're my boyfriend." Rukia responded, "And for your question...I actually was given the chance to stay with you, but I had to give up my position as Captain."

"Oh...sorry." Ichigo felt a little guilty about making her lose such a high rank.

"Don't be, I get to stay with you, and still do our job." Rukia replied, "Speaking of which...Its been quiet don't you think?" Ichigo thought for a moment. While It is true that he was sending off Hollows almost nonstop the last week, things did settle this week.

"Strange." he said to himself.

"FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!?" Keigo shouted beyond shock, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS ORDER!?"

"Allen?" Road asked. All eyes fell on Allen's seat which had a mountain of empty plates that, amazingly, no one had noticed.

"Uhh...I can pay you back." Allen responded nervously.

"How?" Rukia asked. Allen went to the middle of the restaurant.

"Excuse me." Everyone in there turned to see Allen, "I'd like to propose a challenge, to those willing to accept, I will personally pay your meals with no regret if you beat me in a simple game of poker. However, should I win, the participants will combine to pay for my meal, any one up to it?" There was silence for about a minute, then a man stood up.

"Hell, a free meal if I win, but have to pay yours if I lose!?" He exclaimed, "Kid you had me at 'I will pay'!"

"Are you serious?" another asked, "You're sure to lose, It's all against you!"

"Won't know till I try." Allen responded.

"Count me in!" the man shouted. Two more accepted and in about fourty-five minutes Allen had beaten them.

"How the hell did we lose to that kid!" one of them exclaimed, "He probably cheated!" Allen collected the money and gave it to a very much stunned Keigo. He turned back and was about to lead the others out when Roan came up to him.

"Contestants, come one come all, see proof that Allen didn't cheat!" Road shouted like if Allen was some sort of attraction, "See under his sleeve, nothing there! His pockets, just a watch! His shoes, nothing but his socks!" Allen knew Road was not only trying to prove he didn't cheat (which was a lie...but no one needs to know that one of many secrets to his success in poker), but she was also gloating and slamming into their faces the fact that they lost to a kid.

"Come on Road, you had your fun." Allen said with a smile while grabbing Road's hand and leading her out of the restaurant.

As soon as they returned, there was still plenty of time before the next class so the boys (meaning Allen, Keigo, Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad) decided to go to the roof and the girls (Orihime, Road, Rukia, and Tatsuki) hung out at a tree nearby. Orihime seemd to have gotten over her breakdown earlier that day but was unusually...happy, even for her.

"Hey, do you think that Ishida's cute?" she asked the others. The other girls stared at her, shocked with the same thought running through their head, 'Orihime got over Ichigo that quickly?'

"Uhh...I guess he's not bad." Tatsuki replied breaking the awkwardness. "Not like Ichigo, but better than Keigo I'd say." Rukia looked at Tatsuki with curiosity. Orihime noticed this.

"Rukia." She began faking surprise, "Don't tell me you didn't know Tatsuki had a little crush on Ichigo before?"

"Orihime!" Tatsuki was blushing a bit, but was actually more worried at how Rukia would act. Rukia only stared at her.

"I guess I should have known, you being his oldest friend and all." Rukia moved to sit at the base of the tree, she didn't seem to have been fazed by this. "Hey, where's Road?"

They looked around but couldn't see her. "Road!" Tatsuki called out.

"Up here!" Road replied cheerfully. She was sitting cross legged on a branch.

"How'd you get up there?" Orihime asked.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki asked, "It's easy."

"Yeah, most of us can do it." Rukia replied. she got up and backed away a bit to get enough room for a running start. She ran right at the tree and directed her momentum upward as she ran up the tree slightly grabbing on to a branch before she fell and swung on to it. "See? Easy."

"Come on." Tatsuki called to Orihime as she did the same as Rukia. Orihime tried to do the same, but she ended up slamming her face into the tree trunk.

"Its easy for you guys," she said while rubbing her nose, "Can you help me up please?"

"Ok." Tatsuki replied stretching her hand for Orihime. Orihime jumped, caught Tatsuki's hand and pulled herself up.

"Hey Ichigo," Keigo called out, "I can see the girls from here, but they're just talking."

"Do you think Orihime's over you Ichigo?" Ishida asked.

"I don't know, why?" Ichigo asked completely Ignoring Keigo.

"Uhh...no reason." Ishida replied with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ishida! You finally chose your girl!" Keigo shouted, "Of course you would fall for Orihime."

Orihime sneezed and the other girls looked at her, "I think someone's talking about you." Road commented.

Keigo continued his ranting, "You know with the cute face, the hot body, and the big b-" Keigo was cut off by Ishida's fist connecting with his face.

"Go any further and I will kill you!" Ishida hissed.

"Wow," Ichigo commented, "You've got it bad for Orihime."

"Shut up!" Ishida snapped, "Anyway, it's almost time for class so lets go get the girls."

Before they left Ichigo turned to Chad, "Yo, I know your not the talkative type, but can you at least try to jump into a conversation once in a while? I feel like we just leave you out." Chad simply smiled and shrugged.

"I'll try." he responded.

"Hey, class is gonna start soon, come down!" Ichigo called to the girls. Road saw Allen waiting for her beneath her and got an idea.

"Allen, catch!" She let herself fall and Allen caught her in his arms. Rukia saw this, 'Eh, what the hell.' she thought and let herself fall off and into Ichigo's hands.

"I don't have a safety net like you guys." Tatsuki commented, "So..." She let herself fall back wards while grabbing onto the branch and swung herself closer to the ground before letting got and landing on one knee. She looked behind her and saw the others holding up giant cards that read "10.0" except for Road whose card read "6.7". "What the hell Road?"

"You didn't add a back flip." Road replied and shrugged.

"Orihime, you need to come down." Ishida commented. Orihime hugged the tree shaking her head. Keigo got an idea and whispered something to Chad. Chad nodded and approached the tree while everyone looked at him with interest. Chad pulled back his fist and slammed it into the tree effectively shaking Orihime off. Orihime was about to hit the ground when Ishida jumped foward and caught her in his arms. Orihime looked up at Ishida and made contact with his eyes. Neither could break away for a moment.

"Hey, you gonna kiss or are we going to class?" Road commented. Ishida blushed and quickly put down an equally blushing Orihime.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally!" Road shouted falling onto the couch, "We're home!"

"Technically its not our home Road." Allen pointed out.

"It's ok, as far as I know, you'll be here a while won't you?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess, but are you sure its ok? We don't want to take advantage of you or anything." Allen replied.

"I do." Road commented with a smirk. Rukia came out of the kitchen eating a danish.

"Road, can you come with me to the store?" Rukia asked, "Strawberry here doesn't have anymore food."

"Since when do you shop for groceries?" Ichigo asked.

"Someone's got to," Rukia replied, "can't rely on your lazy ass."

"Hey!"

"I'll go," Road replied, "come on." Road was already halfway out the door and Rukia ran to catch up to her.

"And then there were two." Allen commented.

"Yep," Ichigo replied, "Ever played computer games?"

"Uhh...solitaire." Allen replied.

"Whoa, I gotta get you up to speed with the new games." Ichigo responded while hooking up his laptop and his sister's to the TV and handing Allen a controller.

"Hey Road, don't you think thats enough candy?" Rukia asked as Road continued to pile bags of candy onto the cart.

"You can never have enough candy." Road replied.

"Well you have to pick because we can't pay for all of it and the food." Rukia replied.

"Aww...ok, umm...these." Road pulled out two chocolate bars and a few lolipops.

"Then we're set." Rukia replied heading for the cash register. After paying for the food, and candy, they stopped by a shop that had a few Chappy the Rabbit merchandise. Road looked at Rukia with a what-about-me face, "You got your candy Road, I would've gotten some, but I knew this store was close.

On their way back Rukia was carrying two grocery bags and a twelve inch tall Chappy the Rabbit plushie, Road was also carrying two grocery bags and was licking away at one of her lolipops when she felt something wet fall on her cheek.

"Huh? Rukia did you feel that?" Road asked.

"Feel what?" As soon as Rukia finished her question a loud thunderclap broke though the air and rain suddenly poured down on them. "Fuck."

They guys were playing Halo on the computer when Allen heard the thunder outside.

"Hey, Ichigo, it started to rain. You think the girls are ok?" Allen asked looking at the window.

"Its just a little rain, they'll be alright if they stay out of-" Ichigo stopped himself. Rukia was almost as stubborn as he was when it came to situations like this, she'd probably be fighting her way though the rain! "Allen, get the tub ready with warm water and grab a few towels."

A little later Road and Rukia burst through the door shaking from the cold with arms wrapped around themselves and dropping the things on the table. Ichigo and Allen quickly wrapped towels around them both.

"Ichigo, take Rukia to the bathroom, the water's ready." Allen ordered and Ichigo nodded doing as told. Allen looked down to see Road pressing up against him.

"Allen, your so warm." She commented. Allen wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her warm.

Ichigo finally came downstairs with Rukia. She was in a pair of sweat pants and one of Ichigo's shirts. "Next." Ichigo said to Allen. Allen nodded and led Road upstairs and into the bathroom. He quickly turned around and left to get her dry clothes.

When Allen returned, he knocked on the door and Road opened it just enough for Allen to give her the clothes he found; a pair of sweat pants, his own shirt, and his exorcist coat. Road got out of the bathroom and let herself be led by Allen downstair to eat some soup.

"Hey, where's Chappy?" Rukia asked.

"I put him in the wash," Ichigo replied, "It was begining to smell a bit." There was a loud buzzing sound and Ichigo went to check it out. When he returned, he was holding the plushie and handed it to Rukia who grabbed it and hugged it tight.

"Its softer than before!" Rukia commented, "Thank you Ichigo!" She tiptoed and gave Ichigo a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah-Ah-choo!" Everyone turned to Road who was starting to leak mucus from her nose, "I don't feel so well." She commented weakly. Allen placed a hand on her head.

"Wow, I didn't want to believe it." He said, "but you're actually sick! Never thought a Noah could get sick." He laughed.

"We don't," Road replied flatly, "but i guess since we're not really where we were, the bacteria here is probably stronger than what I'm used to. Meaning you'll probably get sick too." Allen thought for a moment.

"If that means you'll take care of me, then I don't care!" He said with a smile. Allen Picked up Road and carried her to Rukia's room, Ichigo and Rukia followed.

Allen placed Road on the bed and just as he did Road began to have a coughing fit. Allen rubbed her back in an attempt to supress her cough. "I think I got some cough medicine somewhere, I'll be right back." Ichigo said as he left the room. Rukia left to get something without giving notice and returned with a chocolate bar that they had bought earlier. Road thanked Rukia and ate the chocolate bar, enjoying the sweetness before her cough came back.

Ichigo returned with the cough medicine and gave it to Allen who helped Road sit up to take it. "She'll be fine," Ichigo reported, "It seems to just be a minor cold. A little rest and she'll be better by tomorrow or the next day."

"If you say so." Allen responded and gave Road a kiss on the forehead as he left the room with the others so that she could sleep.

The next morning Allen went to check on Road. He placed a hand on her forehead, "ICHIGO!" Allen yelled with great concern in his voice as he went for a wet towel. Ichigo came full speed to the room, smashing into the doorway as he tried to make the sharp turn.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"You tell me!" Allen snapped, "She's burning up! I could cook and egg on her head!"

Ichigo quickly went to the medical fridge and pulled out several icepacks. Road shivered at the touch of the packs, which woke her up in the process. "Allen?" She called wealky, "Why am I cold?"

"Its just the ice packs, you have a high fever." Allen replied taking her hand and sitting next to her.

"I'm ok," Road replied weakly, "just...going to...rest...my eyes... a bit." Allen looked at Ichigo.

"Hey, I don't live in a clinic for no reason," he commented, "I'll get a few things together."

Rukia walked in and was about to ask what was wrong when Road broke out in a coughing fit. "I'm sorry, this is my fault." Rukia said.

"Its not your fault Rukia," Allen replied, "Road just didn't know that her immunity wouldn't protect her."

Rukia looked at the ground, still blaming herself. "Hey Rukia, why don't you make Road some soup?" Allen asked, "I'm sure she'd appreciate some right now."

"Okay." Rukia replied and left to make some soup. When she returned Road was mumbling in her sleep, Ichigo was going over some of his father's files, and Allen was pacing nervously.

"I'm sorry Allen," Ichigo began, "but there's nothing else I can do. Form what I can make out its a simple cold, but it just happened to hit Road hard. Probably because she hadn't gotten sick before." Allen ran a hand through his hair in frustration and noticed Rukia at the door with the soup.

"Oh, thanks Rukia." Allen said as he took the plate from her. He went to sit beside Road and gently shook her. Road slowly opened her eyes halfway.

"Allen? What's wrong?" she asked weakly.

"Well you didn't eat, so Rukia made some soup for you." Allen replied helping Road sit up slightly. Road managed to grab the spoon, but dropped it seconds later.

"I hate feeling so weak." she commented.

"Here, let me help you." Allen grabbed the spare spoon Rukia brought and dipped it into the soup. Lifting Road's head with one hand he fed her with the other, making sure not to spill any and the soup wasn't too hot when he fed it to her.

After Road finished her soup she laid her head on Allen's lap and fell asleep. "Hey, I know you want to comfort her, but she's contagious right now and I can't really say that you won't be hit as hard." Ichigo commented.

"It doesn't matter." Allen replied. Road began to stir in her sleep. "Road?"

"Hey, where'd Rukia go?" Ichigo asked. Allen turned to see an empty door way.

_Road was walking in the darkness, enjoying her stroll though nothingness. "This would be better if Allen were here." she said to herself, "What the hell?" Road could make out a figure in the darkness lying on the ground._

_As she approached, she felt the temperature drop sharply. "Huh? No, no way." Road recognized the female figure on the floor. Her raven hair scattered all around her, her once shining purple eyes were now dark and empty, and her face that used to smile as if she knew the outcome of any situation was now lifeless with her lips parted and blood streaming out of the corner._

_Road tried to make sense of what happened, "Road," she froze at the familiar voice behind her, "What did you do?"_

_Road spun around and confirmed her fear, "ALLEN!" Allen was looking at the body in horror and Road knew what he was thinking, "Its not what it looks like!"_

_"Road...you promised...how could you do this?" Allen asked in disbelief, "And to Rukia no less! After all she did for you!"_

_"No, Allen! I didn't do it!"_

_"You deny it even though the proof is there!" Allen pointed at an object sticking out of Rukia's abdomen._

_'When did that get there!?' Road thought to herself when she recognized the object, a sharpened candle with the end lit._

_"ALLEN, I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT! PLEASE BELIVE ME!" Road pleaded, tears began to fall freely from her eyes._

_"Its too late." Allen commented. Road was shocked to see his face become lifeless. Allen fell sideways and hit the ground with a thud._

_"ALLEN!" Road ran to Allen, picking up his upper body and hugging him close, "ALLEN PLEASE! DON'T GO!"_

_"Doesn't feel good does it?" said another familiar voice, "Losing someone you care about."_

_"Ichigo! Please, do something!" Road pleaded without moving._

_"Oh, I'll do something," Ichigo replied brandishing his greatsword, "I'll avenge Rukia's death!"_

_"NO! PLEASE! ALLEN!" Ichigo plunged the sword into Road's back._


	4. Chapter 4

Road sat up abruptly startling Allen making him fall of the bed. "Ow...Road? What's wrong?" he asked noticing her.

"Allen? Allen!" Road jumped off the bed and clung to Allen, "Allen, I...thought you really were dead!" Tears were starting to make their way down Road's cheeks.

"Dead? ...Road don't worry, it was just a nightmare, I'm not going anywhere. Question is, how do you feel?" Allen asked as he noticed that her fever subsided.

"Better now." She replied squeezing Allen.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked as he walked in with Ruikia.

"Road had a nightmare." Allen replied.

"How's your fever?" Rukia asked placing a hand on Road's head causing her to flinch. "Did I hurt you?"

"No..." Road replied, "Its just...it seemed so real..."

"Don't worry Road, it wasn't real. Come on, lets get you something to eat, its morning you know." Allen picked her up and carried her downstairs, placing her on the couch.

"Hey Allen," Ichigo called out, "can you get the morning paper before the neighbor steals it?"

"Sure." Allen replied.

"Why?" Rukia asked, "You don't read it."

"I don't like the neighbors getting the paper for free," Ichigo responded while taking the milk out of the fridge, "If we pay so should they."

Allen was about to open the door when it flew open and slammed into his face. A voice came from the other side of the door, "What the hell? Hey! What are you doing in there that you had to barricade the door?"

"Karin?" Ichigo asked as Allen opened the door while rubbing his face, revealing Karin at the door with her stuff. "What are you doing here? I though you and Yuzu were going to stay at a friends house for another week."

"Got bored, the girl talks more to Yuzu anyway, I know when I'm not needed." Karin replied. Everyone got to the table as Ichigo placed bowels for each of them to get cereal. Karin sat be side Road, "Hey, think you can do me a favor?" Road looked at her confused.

"What kind of favor?" she asked.

"A...revenge type of favor." Karin replied as her face grew dark.

"Oh...I might have some spare time." Road replied with a smirk, "Who's the victim?"

"A girl at my school that just 'happened' to 'accidentally' spill all her food on me." Karin replied with deep hatred.

Road thought for a second and then turned back to Karin, "Meet me in Rukia's room before we go to sleep." Road replied. Karin looked gave her a questioning look. "You'll want to be there personally wont you? To see that girls face twist in agony and pain?" Road shivered out of pleasure at the thought of how much fun she was going to have.

Allen noticed Road talking to Karin quietly, "Road? What where you to talking about?" he asked with curiosity.

"Nothing that might hurt anyone here..." Road answered innocently, "but I don't guarantee the safety of someone's dreams, who we don't know."

Allen was surprised at her unsubtle confession. 'I guess I can ignore this,' he thought to himself, 'what's the harm in letting her have a little fun on her terms for a bit?' Allen turned to Road and whispered, "Ok, but no killing or permanent damage."

"Uhh..how about no horrifying permanent damage?" Road pleaded.

Allen caved, "Fine." Road sheered out loud and hugged Allen while everyone stared at them in confusion.

"Hey Tatsuki." Ichigo greeted. Tatsuki spun around to find Ichigo standing behind her with paper bags full of food.

"Oh, hi Ichigo," Tatsuki replied then turned her attention to the bags, "Why all the food?"

"Well, remember Allen and Road?"

"Yeah."

"They'll...be staying with us a while since they don't really have a home." A bag slipped out of Ichigo's grasp and Tatsuki quickly caught it.

"Looks like you need help." she commented.

"Yeah, no shit." Ichigo responded, "Rukia didn't want to go because she thought it would rain again, Road is...what seems to be...plotting something with Karin (who, I might add, came home early), and Allen is making sure they don't go killing someone."

Tatsuki laughed at his explanation, "Well, no wonder your out of your cave!" Ichigo regained his usual scowl and began to walk while Tatsuki followed him.

"Says the girl who spends most of her time around Orihime." Ichigo replied, "No offense, but I expected some of her constant happiness to rub off on you and make you her twin."

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm going to ever go as soft as her," Tatsuki replied, "Hell, I bet even Rukia hasn't gone that soft."

Ichigo thought for a minute, "Actually, she kinda did...but I'm sure she'll be back to arguing with me constantly after the beginning of our relationship ends."

"Ends?"

"Yeah, when it moves to our two week anniversary, if it gets that far...I have no intentions on breaking up with her and I don't think she does either but I feel shouldn't expect any certain outcome yet." Ichigo replied.

"I don't know about that, you two look like you'll actually stay together." Tatsuki reassured.

"But, she's being very nice...I don't want to think the worst." Ichigo nearly dropped the bags.

"Or maybe she's being nice because you haven't done anything stupid lately, idiot." Tatsuki replied with a smile.

"FIne, I'll admit it, you're right." Ichigo replied laughing.

"Damn right I am!"

"Hey Tatsuki, what are you going to do now?" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki looked at him with a questioning look. "Well, as far as I know, you spent most of the time with Inoue but from what I hear you haven't hung out with her since Friday because she's been spending her time with Ishida."

"I'll admit, I'm kinda lonely without her," Tatsuki replied, "but I'm happy for Orihime, being able to be with someone who isn't oblivious to her feelings."

"Ow, thats harsh Tatsuki." Ichigo replied hurt.

"You know it's true, you were just too thick headed." Tatsuki snapped, "I'll never understand how you could be so stupid in not noticing what Orihime felt about you."

"Maybe if you find yourself a guy then you'll understand...or girl if thats what your into." Ichigo mentally slaped himself and waited for a punch in the gut of face, but it never came. He looked over at Tatsuki who was actually thinking about what Ichigo said, "Aren't you going to hit me?"

"Why?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo stopped dead and stunned, "You are?" he asked.

"I'm...not really sure..." Tatsuki replied looking away, "I was sure I only liked guys cause I..." There was a long intense pause, "...I...kinda had...a...crush on...you." Tatsuki looked back at Ichigo. To say he was surprised and stunned was an understatement. Ichigo was going haywire on the inside.

'HOLY SHIT! SHE HAD A CRUSH ON ME!?' Ichigo thought to himself, 'Orihime never even stopped to talk though this with me when she found out I was with Rukia,what am I supposed to do here!? Don't get me wrong I'm not about to abandon Rukia anytime soon, I love her, but I don't want to hurt Tatsuki's feelings. What would Rukia do if I told her? Actually, I'd like to see them spare sometime...I wonder who would win...I'm spacing out! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY!? SORRY? MAYBE NEXT TIME? WHAT DO I SAY!?'

"Hey, earth to Ichigo!" Tatsuki snapped her fingers in front of Ichigo's face, pulling him out of his thoughts, "Don't feark out on me, I'm happy that you and Rukia are going out, its no big deal. Besides, its just a crush, I'm sure I'll get over it. Oh and Rukia knows about my crush on you."

Ichigo nodded still unsure what to say. "Well..still...I'm..sorry?" Tatsuki laughed at him. Ichigo scrowled then smirked as an idea came to his head, "Well since we're on this subject, why don't we pair you up? How about Chad? He could take you on and get out unfazed!"

"Very funny, but I'm not really into the strong quiet types." Tatsuki replied playing along, "It's like interrogating a prisoner when you try to talk to him."

"True, how about the guy in the class next to ours...that spiky haired guy?"

"Pfft, no way! He's all talk and no bite."

"How about Keigo?" They both stopped and a long pause took over. After what seemed like and hour the two burst out laughing uncontrollably. Somewhere in the city, Keigo shed a tear.

Ichigo and Tatsuki couldn't stop laughing, tears began to roll down their cheeks and their sides began to ache.

After what seemed like and hour they finally began to calm down noticing that they were in front of Ichigo's home and Rukia standing infront of them confused, "What was so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, just what it would look and be like if Tatsuki were to go out with Kaigo." Ichigo responded beginning to laugh again. Rukia kept a stern look that began to turn forceful. She couldn't hold it in and dropped to the ground laughing.

Allen came out confused, "Uhh...why is...nevermind." he quickly grabbed the bags that Ichigo and Tatsuki were carrying allowing them to fall to the floor still laughing.

"Ichigo, where is Tatsuki going to sleep?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah Ichigo, I don't want to be rude or anything but I feel that I've been here long enough." Tatsuki commented.

"Don't worry you can share my bed with Rukia and I'll take the couch," Ichigo replied, "besides, its already late."

"Yeah, what kind of friend would Ichigo be if he let you walk home at night?" Allen chimed.

"Fine, I'll stay, but I expect breakfast early in the morning." Tatsuki joked.

Road and Karin were in Rukia's bedroom preparing for Karin's revenge. "You sure you want to go though with this?" Road asked, "I can be pretty rough."

"I'm sure." Karin replied.

"Ok, close your eyes." Road commanded. Karin closed her eyes and almost immediately she began to feel heavy.

_Karin opened her eyes only to see nothing but darkness around her. "Nice isn't it?" Road asked appearing behind Karin, "Nothing but the darkness, surrounding you, keeping you from seeing where your death may come from." Karin shuddered feeling she migh regret this._

_A little later, the girl that Karin was plotting against appeared before her. Karin looked at her, she was scared shitless. "Karin?" the girl asked, "What are you doing here? What do you want!?" Karin looked at Road who was holding out a combat knife to her._

_"Throat, abdomen, or heart?" Road asked with a smile. She noticed Karin's uneasiness, "She won't be hurt in real life...physically anyway. Just a little harmless traumatization." Karin continued to stare at the knife in Road's hand. "Look, if you want then I'll do it or we leave, but if you grab this knife I won't get you out until you've done it."_

_Karin stared at the knife a few more seconds then grabbed it. "Throat," she commented, "and this'll just make her scared of me?"_

_"Depends on how intense you work." Road replied._

_Karin ran at her target and the girl screamed as Karin jumped on top of her, "KARIN! NO! I"M SORRY!"_

_"This'll teach you to mess with me." Karin replied as she grabbed the girl's hair and used it to pull up her head and expose her neck. Karin placed the knife on her neck and paused._

_"Are you scared?" Road asked the girl, slowly stepping closer and closer._

_"YES! I AM! PLEASE LET ME GO!" the girl cried._

_Road was right above the girls head, she leaned in and whispered, "Well...too bad." She signaled Karin and Karin pushed as hard as she could in a sideward motion successfully sliting the girl's throat open causing her blood to squirt onto her shirt. "It's too bad people wake up the instant they feel intense pain." Road commented._

_"You mean she's not here anymore?" Karin asked._

_"Nope, nothing but a copy of her body since we're here," Road replied, "not bad for your first kill though." Karin's eye's suddenly closed on their own._

When she opened them they were back in Rukia's room.

Allen walked in as she stood up, "Uhh...what are you to up to?"

"Just a little revenge, extreme version." Road replied as she got up and wrapped her arms around Allen's neck.

"Uhh...ok, anyways Ichigo says its time to sleep." Allen commented, "We're going back to school tomorrow." Karin got up and left for her room while Road let her head go limp and fall on Allen's shoulder.

"Aww, I don't want to go," Road whined, "why'd we even agree to that?"

"Because we're staying at his home, so we should at least agree on his terms." Allen replied, "Now come on." Allen scooped up Road in his arms and dropped her on the bed jumping in after her. Road fought playfully but gave up as soon as Allen pinned her arms to her side by hugging her.

"Fine, but just because I love sleeping like this." Road commented as she drifted to sleep.

"Hey...Rukia," Rukia turned to face Tatsuki, "I know Ichigo can be nice when he wants to, but I think he just let me stay here because he feels guilty."

Rukia sat up on the bed, "About what?"

"I told him how I had a crush on him," Tatsuki replied, "he probably thinks he hurt my feelings."

"Well what'd you expect?" Rukia asked laughing, "Of course he would want to somehow make it up to you, your his oldest friend!"

Tatsuki chuckled, "I guess. Hey, you want to pull a prank on Ichigo?"

"I'm in!" Rukia replied.

Both girls quietly made their way downstairs. Rukia poked her head around the corner and saw Ichigo splattered on the couch sleeping with one hand hanging off the end of the couch.

"I got an idea." Rukia whispered as she went into the kitchen and returned with a can of whip cream.

"Ohh...wait let me get something." Tatsuki went back upstairs and returned with a black marker. Both girls approached Ichigo with mischievous grins ready to attack their unsuspecting victim.

Ichigo felt something tickle his skin above his lips and simply twitched his lip to shrug it off. As he started to drift back to sleep he felt it again. He shook his face and the feeling went away.

He was already asleep when he felt it again and he brought up his hand to his face suddenly feeling something cold and soft splatter itself against his face. Ichigo sat up and was met with Rukia and Tatsuki laughing on the floor and whip cream on his hand and face. He scrowled and wiped off the whip cream with his empty hand causing the girls to laugh even harder."What are you laughing at!?"

"Y-your f-face!" Rukia managed speak between her laughter. Ichigo went to the bathroom mirror and stared at his reflection with anger, a mustache had been drawn on his face that stretched from above his lips to the corners and drawn to curl up at the ends as much as they could.

"Real funny you two," he said sarcastically, "Real funny."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: In this chapter I end up including my own character that I made in Soul Calibur Broken Destiny. I hope you like her.

The next morning Tatsuki was woken up by the best smell ever, "Bacon!" She ran downstairs and slammed into someone, falling backward.

"Hey, watch it!" came a female voice. Tatsuki looked up to see a girl around her age or a year older, she had green eyes, and black hair that was cut short enough to reach her chin in an emo like style. She was wearing what appeared to be a green military jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

"Geeze, sorry no need to be rude." Tatsuki snapped.

"Pff, baka." The girl responded and headed over to the table.

Tatsuki made her way to the table and sat next to Allen, "Hey, who is she?" she asked in a whisper.

"Not sure," Allen responded, "I couldn't sleep last night and decided to go for a walk, after a while I found her beat up in the street holding a greatsword that looked like a katana and multiple bodies around her. It looked like self defense and I thought others might attack her while she's down so I brought her back."

"There's such a thing as being too nice you know." Tatsuki commented. Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, and Road came downstairs asking Allen the same question as they saw the girl.

"Hey, this is good! Who cooked?" Karin asked.

"I did." the girl responded, "I figured I'd return the favor somehow and this came up.

"You know," Rukia began, "We never got your name Ms. ..."

"Just call me Yuffie," the girl responded, "I never really knew my parents or any family members, so I never got a last name."

"Uhh...well why doesn't everyone introduce themselves to Yuffie," Ichigo commented, "Allen, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Allen began to follow Ichigo when Yuffie stopped him by grabbing his arm, "Hey uhh...Allen? Was it?" Allen nodded and she continued, "I don't...usually say this...but...thanks..." she looked away as if her dignity was hurt. Allen smiled and nodded in approval as Yuffie let go of his arm.

"So...well I'm Rukia," Rukia began, "Do you mind if I ask what happened last night?"

"No. I was just traveling by when I was attacked by these perverted guys." Yuffie replied, "They weren't a challenge, but even the best swordsman can be overtaken by numbers. I barely managed to kill the last of them, but he had called in for his buddies and I was heavily injured. That's when Allen came and helped me get over here."

Road was listening intently and staring at her with jealousy written all over her face, "What else did he do?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing much, just helped me in and I slept on the floor." Yuffie replied taking notice of Road's behavior, "You must be Road. Allen spoke greatly of you. I'll admit, Allen as great taste in girls." A smirk came into view on Yuffie's face.

Road immediately got her hint and relaxed, "Thanks, I hear you have a weapon of your own?" Road asked staring at the blade leaned on the wall nearby.

"I call it Masamune Ex," Yuffie responded, "Its been my lifeline since I got it a few years ago." Yuffie noticed Tatsuki staring at her with concentration, "What?"

"You seem kind of familiar..." Tatsuki replied, "Wait, you're that girl that was almost expelled on your first day at school!"

"Why'd that almost happen?" Karin asked.

"Guy pinched my ass so I gave him a scar." Yuffie replied.

Road leaned back on her chair and balanced it on two legs with a smile on her face, "I like this girl!"

"Allen what are you thinking?" Ichigo asked as they entered his room.

"I was just being nice." Allen responded innocently, "She doesn't have a home."

"How am I going to explain this to my father?" Ichigo asked, not really worried at his father's reaction, "and how will we feed everyone?"

"I could alway play poker and bring in the money." Allen replied suggestively. Ichigo face palmed himself and sighed.

"Alright, she'll stay," Ichigo replied, "but don't bring anymore people, as of now we already have eight people living here!"

Tatsuki was staring intensely at Yuffie, unable to look away. "You know, if you keep staring at me I might just think you're checking me out." Yuffie replied with a smirk.

"S-shut up!" Tatsuki snapped, blushing slightly, "I was just wondering...if you-" Tatsuki was inturrupted by several screeches and the front door being blown away revealing ten Hollows. Rukia left her gigai and pulled out her sword, Road readied herself and charged up Dark Matter in her hands, Yuffie snatched her sword and held ready it in front of her, Tatsuki took a battle stance, and Karin fled under the table.

Rukia acted fast and took out the weakest looking one with one swipe and moved to the next one which blocked her attack and left her open for one of the other Hollows. The Hollow came in for the kill, but was blocked by Yuffie who pulled it away.

Tatsuki was taking on one of the Hollows, blocking and countering how she could, but it didn't seem to get hurt too much. The monster blocked her attack and knocked her off balance as it came in to chomp down on her. Tatsuki braced for the pain that never came because Yuffie split the Hollow in two and caught her before she hit the ground.

Road was playing around with one of the Hollows which seemed to get even more frustrated at her antics and began to attempt one hit kill swipes while Road dodged each one commenting after dodging, "Whoops" "Sorry" "No dice" "Come on, is that the best you got?" "Ooo, close" "*yawn*" Road finally struck the monster shoving her hand through its skull and letting loose a dark matter charge, obliterating the rest of its body.

Allen came down stairs activating his innocence which took the form of his Claw, followed by Ichigo in shinigami state with his sword at the ready.

Rukia barely dodged one of the Hollows claws, but was stabbed by another on her side. Rukia cried out in pain and swung at the creature, her blade managing to make contact with it's face and taking it out. The Hollow in front of her took its chance and raised its claw to kill Rukia, but was stopped mid move by Ichigo striking it through the face with his blade.

Allen saw Road admiring her work, distracted and oblivious at the Hollow behind her, "Where do you think you're going? CROSS GRAVE!" Allen sliced a cross shape into the Hollow, killing it before it could react and turned to Road, "You ok?"

"With you here, how could I not be?" Road replied smiling.

Tatsuki and Yuffie were cornered by three Hollows. They fought like they were partners in a war, watching each others back and striking down any of the Hollows that aimed for either one's back. Allen was the first to assist, thrusting his Claw through the Hollow's back keeping it in place while Yuffie finished it off.

Tatsuki knocked down a hollow that was aiming for Yuffie from the side just as she killed a second hollow. Yuffie tossed Tatsuki her blade and Tatsuki impaled the dazed Hollow to the wall by the head.

"Where's the last one?" Road asked. Suddenly she was knocked aside like styrofoam and she smashed into the wall. Allen ran to her side and made sure she was ok, before turnning to see that Yuffie was about to be struck down. 'Damn it, there's no way she could dodge that unless-' Allen's thoughts were cut off when they became reality.

Yuffie took to the air and hovered looking for her blade. The Hollow lunged at her and she just scraped by as she jumped for her blade. Immediately after grabbing her blade, she led the Hollow outside and struck the it skyward as it jumped at her. As it fell, she struck it again but this time to the ground then, with both hands, pointed the sword skyward as a cool blue beam shot out covering the sword to just above the tip. Yuffie swung the sword once above her then swung it again, this time bringing it down with the tip of the beam making contact with the ground and the Hollow. The ground and the Hollow suddenly froze and crystalized with spikes striking out at the Hollow. The crystalize ice shattered and the Hollow disappeared as Yuffie let out a sigh of relief.

Ichigo came out helping a bandaged Rukia walk followed by Tatsuki, Karin, Allen and Road, who was sore from the hit. "Well, good morning to you too then." Allen commented earning a few laughs.

Tatsuki turned to Yuffie and notice something that wasn't their before. Coming out of Yuffie's back where what appeared to be clear black, thin..."Fairy wings?" She asked unable to control her laughter.

"Huh?" Yuffie looked at her back, "Shit, now they know." Tatsuki was still laughing uncotrolably, "Hey its not like I chose them!" Yuffie snapped.

Tatsuki managed to regain herself still chuckling a bit, "So how'e you get them?"

"I was picked off the street and experimented on in and attempt to enhance human capabilities." Yuffie explained effectively causing Tatsuki to shut up, "They knew there was the possibility of a mutation, but no one cared because I was homeless. The fact that the mutation turned out to be fairy wings is just coincidence...a very stupid and inexplainable coincidence."

"Oh...I'm...sorry, I didn't know." Tatsuki replied.

"Don't worry about it...they're still of some use at least." Yuffie commented, "but their a pain in the as because they bring your reaction, I lose all dignity and pride when I have to use them and others see 'em."

"Have you tried to cut them off?" Road asked.

"Three times," Yuffie replied, "each hurt more then the other and each time they grew back in a day."

"Well, I hate to be the bastard who ruins your day," Ichigo began, "but we all have to get to school." Everyone began to walk back inside to get their things but stopped when Yuffie didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" Tatsuki asked.

Yuffie looked embarrassed, "Umm...I can't move." Yuffie asked, "I haven't used that move a lot so...it kinda...takes a lot out of me." Tatsuki shrugged and pulled her Yuffie's arm over her shoulder, helping her walk inside.

"Hey Tatsuki, since when can you see Hollows?" Ichigo asked while helping Rukia back into her gigai.

"Umm...since today I guess." Tatsuki replied, "Ugliest things I've ever seen though, and you used to top that list." Yuffie laughed at Tatsuki's joke and Ichigo grumbled something so one could hear.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Ichigo turned to see Karin comming out from under the table, "I think I'll just go back and keep and eye on Yuzu, this house attracts all kinds of crazy."

"You're late," the teacher commented as the six of them came in, "I hope you have a good reason for-" he stopped himself when he noticed Yuffie leaning on Tatsuki for support, "I'll have security called to escort her off grounds, no doubt she's the reason you're late?"

"Shove security up your ass," Tatsuki replied coldly, "I was jumped on my way here and Yuffie saved me." The teacher observed Tatsuki intensely and nodded as if to accept the explination.

"Well, you shouldn't have come either way then, lunch is in one minute." the teacher replied, "Oh and I'll need a conference with your parents about your...behavior"

The bell rang and everyone jumped from their seats to go grab lunch. "Sweet, what are we eating today?" Allen asked cheerfully.

"Oh no you don't," Ichigo replied, "we're eating in the cafeteria this time." Everyone laughed except for Yuffie who was confused at how quickly Ichigo responded to Allen's question. Her confusion was lifted at the cafeteria when she saw Allen return with multiple trays of food.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE OUT!?" screamed an employee in the kitchen, "WE HAD A MONTHS WORTH BROUGHT IN THIS MORNING!"

Yuffie turned her attention back to the tray in front of her; a burger, some soup, and a milk carton of chocolate milk. Yuffie sighed and tried to pick up her spoon to eat the soup, but dropped it when a sharp pain shot through her arm, "Now I know why people try not to fight in the morning."

"Hey, you ok?" Tatsuki asked sitting next to her. Yuffie was surprised that Tatsuki came to the table since she always sat alone.

"I'd like to say yes, but the fight this morning didn't leave me in the best shape." Yuffie replied. Tatsuki laughed and used her spoon to scoop up some soup and held it in front of Yuffie. yuffie was just confused.

"Come on," Tatsuki commented. I'm not going to let you starve just because you got mixed up in a fight that Ichigo and Rukia usually fix." Yuffie opened her mouth and Tatsuki fed her the soup. One guy in the table across from them tried to take a picture, but was stopped when a plastic knife was thrown into his camera by Yuffie effectively destroying it. Tatsuki was surprised by her precision, "I'll be sure to stay on your good side." she commented.

"You already are." Yuffie replied with a smile.

"Nothing better than relaxing on the roof." Keigo commented.

"For once, I half agree with you." Ichigo replied.

"Half?" Keigo asked.

"The only thing better than relaxing on the roof would be relaxing on the roof with Rukia, without fighting." Ichigo replied. A can suddenly hit Ichigo in the head.

"I heard that!" Ruikia shouted from the very distant ground.

"So Ichigo, you girl have any friends she could hook me up with?" Keigo asked.

"Not any living one's...and I doubt that she would introduce you to any of the dead ones." Ichigo joked.

"Harsh man, just harsh." Keigo replied, "Hey, by the way, who is that girl that is hanging out with you guys now?"

"Who? Yuffie? I don't really know for sure, just met her this morning." Ichigo replied.

Allen was waving at Road from the railing looking like he could fall any minute, and Ishida was calmly eating a sandwich when a voice shook anyone in the world who knew where it came from, "Keigo, I don't think she would even look at you, or any guy at the moment." Ishida choked on his sandwich, Keigo's jaw fell though the roof floor and hit the ground floor, Ichigo was speechless, and poor Allen was hanging on for dear life to the railing after the surprise had caused him to fall over.

"Chad...!?" Keigo asked surprised.

"Uhh...why not, Chad?" Ichigo asked changing the subject in attept to keep from making Chad feel out of place.

"She's been with Tatsuki all the time," Chad responded, "I don't like to assume, but I think she may be...what's the best term...Yuri type."

"That's just like you Chad," Tatsuki's voice emerged from the only door leading off the roof, "always trying to find the right words without hurting someone."

Allen finally managed to pull himself up, "Hey, Yuffie!" he greeted. Everyone turned to see Yuffie standing behind Tatsuki.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Keigo screamed hiding behind a ventilation shaft. Yuffie brought out her arms and fear spread throughout the roof.

'What is she going to do?' Ichigo asked himself. Yuffie brought her arms together and stunned the guys as she wrapped them around Tatsuki's waist and pulled her in while Tatsuki laughed.

"Hey Ichigo," Tatsuki began, "its thanks to you that I got thinking after our talk that I realized my true feelings, and then thanks to Allen, I met Yuffie."

Everyone was stunned, even Chad for the fact that he had guessed right. With a smile he shook his head in a congratulatory fashion and made his way off the roof as the bell rang, followed by Ichigo, Ishida, Allen, then Yuffie and Tatsuki together, leaving only a dazed Keigo.


End file.
